Team Warriors
by StarburstWrites2
Summary: The seven will come, among the stars, in the clouds, the silent stepped, the squirrel's fur, the leaves on the trees, the mud, and the sun. The golden will defeat the deep water's greatest threat. When Team Crafted are sucked into the world of Warriors, how will they defeat Herobrine, while the squids are his allies?
1. The Prophecy and The Kits

Jason's POV

I just wanted to get away. There was a thought that was constantly nagging me, biting my brain.

_What if there are more?_

I had always heard stories about the alternate dimensions, such as My Little Pony(want a story about that? Well check it out on Wattpad! There are so many good crossovers!) and Warriors.

I used to think that the stories were just legends, until my friends and I found a portal to the world of MLP.

If there are more, then I need to find them, and save them. Herobrine is attempting to take over alternate dimensions. Luckily, we saved Equestria from falling into his wrath.

I quickly rushed out of the house, knowing there would be somebody following me, no matter what I do.

Turns out that "somebody" happened to be all of Team Crafted.

"Where are you going, Jason?" Adam asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"We need to save them." I whispered, falling to my knees.

_The seven will come, among the stars, in the clouds, the silent stepped, the squirrel's fur , the leaves on the trees, the mud, and the sun. The golden will defeat the deep water's greatest threat._ I heard in the back of my head.

I shrugged away the thought, standing up. Or trying to. My head started throbbing, and next thing I knew, I was unconscious.

-Le time skip of birth, cause gross!-

I opened my eyes, seeing a cat hunched over me.

_Wait, a CAT?_

I looked down, seeing two paws.

I looked back up at the cat, who just seemed to notice me.

"Oh, you opened your eyes!" The cat, who seemed like a girl, exclaimed.

"Y-yeah." I replied shakily.

"I think I'll name you… oh! I know! Spacekit!" She said.

"I like it… but what's your name?" I said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm your mother, Cinderheart. Your father is Lionblaze." Cinderheart said.

"Do I have any littermates?"

"Yes, but they haven't opened their eyes yet. Do you want to help name them?"

"Yeah!"

_Wow, naming my own siblings!_

I looked at the first of my siblings. It was a tom, with a white pelt, and black ears. It reminded me of the sky, with clouds and space above.

"He reminds me of the sky."

"Why?"

"Well, his pelt looks like clouds, which are in the sky, and his ears remind me of space, which is above the sky."

"So, Skykit?"

I nodded.

"I like it."

The other kit was also a tom, and when I was trying to think of a name, he yawned, making no noise, then opened his eyes, standing up. He padded around the Nursery, inspecting the other queens, the older kits, yet he made no sound. It was dead silent.

He also had a black pelt, with a white belly.

"I've got it! Deadkit!"

"Deadkit?" Cinderheart asked, confused as to why I would give such a cruel name to him.

"Well, it's dead silent when he walks…" I explained, embarrassed.

"Oh! I understand now! I like it!"

"So I'm Deadkit?" A new voice, belonging to Deadkit, sounded out.

"Yup. And I'm your brother, Spacekit! That's our other brother, Skykit."

Skykit yawned, very loudly, may I add.

He opened his eyes, them widening after seeing us.

"Hi Skykit!" Deadkit said cheerily.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Deadkit."

"And I'm Spacekit. We're your brothers."

A wailing then interrupted our conversation.


	2. The New Kits

Spacekit's POV

The wailing happened to come from Dovewing, as Cinderheart informed me, another queen.

"The kits… they're coming…!" She gasped, letting out another wail.

"I'll go get Jayfeather!" Cinderheart said, rushing out of the nursery.

The Medicine cat was there in a flash.

"Someone get a sturdy stick!" He ordered.

I rushed outside, feeling an urge to help.

I found one, rushing inside.

"I got one!" I exclaimed around the stick.

"Good. Give it to Dovewing."

I did.

-Time skip of le birth scene-

"You're all done, Dovewing."

There were two kits squeaking and squealing.

"Since you did such a good job naming your brothers, how about you help me name my kits?" Dovewing asked me.

I jumped at the chance.

I was taking a good look at the kits when I suddenly remembered the prophecy.

_The squirrel's fur, the leaves on the trees…_

It was obvious that these two were to be named after that…

But what does it mean?

One was a very fluffy tom, with brown fur.

"He's so fluffy!" Skykit exclaimed.

"Well then, how about Fluffykit?" I proposed.

"Yeah!" Dovewing said.

The other was a light brown tom.

I was thinking of what to name him when a maple leaf rested on his nose.

"How about… Maplekit?" I said.

"I like it." Dovewing said.

Maplekit kept on sleeping.

Now we're just waiting for the final two.

Wait… I just remembered that I need to tell Jayfeather about it!

I raced over to the medicine den.

"Hey Jayfeather?" I called inside.

"Come in." He replied.

"I had a dream last night."

"And?" He said, pushing me to tell more.

"I think it's a message from Starclan." I said, unsure.

"What did they say?"

"_The seven will come, among the stars, in the clouds, the silent stepped, the squirrel's fur, the leaves on the trees, the mud, and the sun. The golden will defeat the deep water's greatest threat._ I think it's a prophecy of some sort, but I'm not sure…"

"That is a prophecy! We need to tell Bramblestar." He said urgently.

"**We**?" I said.

"Yes, we. You were the one who received it, weren't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"No but's! Just come on."

We jumped up the boulders leading to the Highledge.

"Bramblestar?" Jayfeather called inside.

"Come in!" Bramblestar replied.

We entered.

"Spacekit received a prophecy." Jayfeather said.

"What was it?" Bramblestar asked.

Jayfeather motioned to me.

"_The seven will come, among the stars, in the clouds, the silent stepped, the squirrel's fur, the leaves on the trees, the mud, and the sun. The golden will defeat the deep water's greatest threat._"

Just then a wail was heard from the nursery.

"Another birth?" Jayfeather exclaimed.

We rushed inside to see Ivypool about to give kits.

-le time skip-

She had two toms, who she named Mudkit and Sunkit.

Mudkit has dark brown fur, which she said looked like mud, hence the name Mudkit.

Sunkit has bright golden fur, like the sun.

"The prophecy is about you." Jayfeather whispered to me.


End file.
